Nightwolf
|-|Human= |-|Revenant= Summary Every generation, the Great Spirit chooses a worthy warrior to become Nightwolf: the Matoka’s champion and protector. Grey Cloud proved worthy when he laid down his life to prevent the Black Dragon from plundering what remained of his tribe’s sacred artifacts. As Nightwolf, Grey Cloud possesses extraordinary magic granted by the Great Spirit. He uses it not only to fight for the Matoka’s future, but also to defend all of Earthrealm. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, higher with Ancestral Light Name: Grey Cloud (real name), Nightwolf (title) Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Male Classification: Human, Matokan Shaman, Defender of the Matoka, Undead (After being revived as a Revenant) Age: Unknown Powers and Abilities: |-|Human= Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Possesses superhuman strength allowing him to rip off jaws and twist necks), Martial Arts (Val Tudo, Tae Kwon Do, Okichitaw), Weapon Mastery (Wields tomahawks, gunstock war clubs, knives, bows), Longevity (His devotion to the Spirits grants him unnatural long life), Stealth Mastery (Has skills in ambush attacks), Acrobatics ( Uses enhanced condition. Can quickly perform forward rolls and jump attacks), Magic (Used magics to protect his lands from Shao Kahn's invasion on Earth), Energy Manipulation (Able to generate green energy for various kombat purposes, including amplifying his speed, boosting damage generating energy afterimages, creating weapons and force fields, teleportation and reflecting projectiles using a glowing aura), Light Manipulation (Can call down a vaporizing beam of light), Electricity Manipulation ( Able to shoot a stream of lightning and summon lightning bolts. Can also charge his weapons with lightning like daggers and arrows), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense corruption in the soul), Purification (Type 2. Can cleanse souls from impurities over years), Clairvoyance (Foresaw Onaga's presence in his dreams), Absorption (Can absorb "sins" into his soul), Soul Manipulation (Chanted an incantation that lured the soul of Onaga to a binding symbol in the Netherrealm), Enhanced Senses (Via scaling to his teachings. Shujinko was able to attain heightened awareness from his teachings), Healing (Mid-Low. Scaling to the Great Spirit's magics, who healed him from gun shot wounds), Summoning (Can summon the animal spirits of Kiba the Wolf, Komo the Bear & Hana the Eagle. Can summon them all at once to unleash a deafening roar), Fire Manipulation (Can create blue flames and green fires), Limited Duplication (Can split his weapon into another copy), Limited Telekinesis (Can recall his tomahawk away from him), Resistance to Corruption and Transmutation (Can survive being in the fifth plane of the Netherrealm, which can twist any being into a vicious monster by affecting their souls. For example, after a fierce battle in the Netherrealm, Sareena lost control of her human form due to its dark energy) |-|Revenant= All previous abilities, Immortality (Types 1 and 7), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Lacks a soul) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Stood his ground against Amped Sindel), higher with Energy Channel (His sacrifice attack vaporized Amped Sindel and himself) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed. Massively Hypersonic+ attack speed with Lightning From Above (Uses actual cloud to ground lightning) Lifting Strength: Class 5, likely higher (Can rip off jaws with their entire chest as well) Striking Strength: Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level Stamina: High, higher as a Revenant. Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: Tomahawk, whetstone, gunstock war club *'Optional Equipment:' Campfire, wooden bow *'Can Create/Summon:' Energy weapons (such as bows, tomahawks, knives, forcefields, bows, arrows), Animal spirits (Kiba the Wolf, Komo the Bear, Hana the Eagle) Intelligence: Gifted. Knowledgeable of magic and the spiritual plane; skilled combatant has shown to be quite tech savvy. Nightwolf stands out in the fields of magic/shaman arts and is a historian of his own culture. He is a genius in these fields and knows how to perform dangerous spells like corrupting your soul without his psyche fully succumbing to the corruption. As an expert, Nightwolf easily did this and completed it unharmed. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= Coming soon... |-|Special Moves= *'Spirit Arrow:' Launch a green energy arrow. **Can be amplified to release three arrows that hit high, mid and low. *'Rhino Charge:' Shoulder charge the opponent. **Can be amplified to add an extra attack, causing Nightwolf to stab a tomahawk into the opponent's skull. *'Reflector:' Enter a stance, reflecting projectiles. **'Moonlight Reflector:' Allows Reflector to be amplified, teleporting Nightwolf. *'Lightning:' Summon a cloud that shoots out lightning. *'Choke:' Throttle the opponent and attack them. **Nightwolf lifts the opponent by the throat and releases them. Before they land, he quickly uses his Rhino Charge to ram them away. ***He may also slice the opponent's guts with a knife twice before using Rhino Charge. *'Rising Tomahawk:' Launch the opponent into the air with an upward axe swing. *'Tomahawk Swing:' Grab the opponent and viciously attack with your tomahawk. **Nightwolf grabs the opponent's waist and spins them behind him. He equips his tomahawk then hacks their shoulder and flank before turning around to shove it in their groin. *'Ancestral Light:' Call down a beam of power on the opponent, dealing damage. *'Spirit Tracks:' Roll forward and knock the opponent off their feet. *'Ancestral Hunter:' Spirit Tracks must now be amplified during the roll to knock the opponent up. *'Grappling Stalker:' Several Kombo Attacks gain additional extensions using throws. **'Helmsplitter:' Nightwolf throws a punch across the opponent's face then punches their gut before grabbing their waist and tackling them to the floor. He pulls out his tomahawk and plunges it into their face. **'Razor's Edge:' Nightwolf stomps on the opponent's knee and crushes their foot with his knee. He grabs their leg and slashes their thigh with a knife, causing them to fall flat. Finally, he stabs their belly four times. *'Lunar Orbit:' Throw your axe in an upward arc. *'Moonfall:' Throw your axe forward, lodging it in the ground. *'Lightning Arrow:' Launch an arrow that calls down lightning if it hits the opponent. *'Spirit of Kiba:' Summon Kiba to increase Nightwolf's damage. *'Spirit of Komo:' Summon Komo to decrease the damage Nightwolf takes. *'Spirit of Hana:' Summon Hana to empower Nightwolf. *'Hana's Wrath:' Command Hana to attack your opponent. *'Throw:' Nightwolf grabs the opponent and slashes them with a tomahawk, forcing them to turn around. He lodges the weapon to their shoulder which causes them to kneel before he hits their head with his war club OR Nightwolf stabs the opponent's neck with a knife and spins them to other side. He calls down a beam of lightning and knocks them away with an energy enhanced shoulder charge. |-|Brutalities= *'The Klassic:' Nightwolf swings his axe upwards, but it decapitates them with their spine intact. *'Skullcracker:' Nightwolf slices the opponent's neck with a tomahawk, forcing them to turn around. Next, he lodges the weapon to their shoulder which causes them to kneel before he shatters their scalp with his war club. *'No Leg To Stand On:' Nightwolf quickly rolls forward and obliterates their shins with one fell swoop of his energy enhanced war club. *'Native Violence:' Nightwolf punches the opponent's face and gut before tackling them down to the floor. He pulls out his axe and repeatedly cracks their skull open before slicing it in half. *'Faithful Obliteration:' Nightwolf raises his axe in the air and summons a beam of light on the opponent. The opponent writhes in pain as they disintegrate into nothing. *'Right To The Heart:' Nightwolf does an oblique kick and connects it to a knee attack that stomps on their feet, causing them to stumble. He catches their leg and slashes it to make them fall then stabs the chest before slicing it open. Finally, he tears their chest open and crushes their heart before plunging the knife into their skull. *'Dead Eye:' Nightwolf creates a bow from green energy and fires a single arrow that pierces through their skull, causing their eyeball to pop out through the head. *'Pure Guts:' Nightwolf grabs the opponent's waist and spins them behind him. He proceeds to hack their shoulder, flank and groin with a tomahawk and briefly pauses for a while. He grabs it and slices them up to the neck. |-|Super Moves= *'X-Ray (Ancestor's Call):' Nightwolf summons glowing tomahawks in the form of mystical green energy to turn his opponent around before forcing them into their shoulders. He then kicks them in the back, damaging their whole spine. *'Fatal Blow (SPIRIT HUNTER):' Nightwolf summons all three animal spirits and stuns the opponent with their roars. He summons a bow and fires three arrows that hit their bowels, chest and neck. He does a running start and leaps towards them to plunge an axe to the side of their skull. Lastly, he finishes them with a continuous bolt of lightning that electrocutes them with enough force to send them flying. Gallery File:Nighwolf_MKA.png|Original Timeline Nightwolf. Others Notable Victories: Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Dio's Profile (Speed equalized, Part 1 Dio was used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Leaders Category:Teachers Category:Honorable Characters Category:Adults Category:Wise Characters Category:Warriors Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Knife Users Category:Club Users Category:Bow Users Category:Tomahawk Users Category:Axe Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Acrobats Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Purification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Healers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Light Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Summoners Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Sound Users Category:Fire Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Brawlers Category:Weapon Users